Benutzer Diskussion:BlOOdyLee
Hallöchen Schön, dass ihr bis zu meiner Diskussionsseite vorgedrungen seit. Hinterlasst mir ruhig einen Kommentar. Ich freu mich. :) Null Problemo HideAndSeek 16:20, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wollte nur mal Hallo sagen,scheinst ja eine der wenigen akiven Member hier zu sein. Greetz LeDorian 18:52, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Klar kann ich das,musst es mir nur beibringen *grins*.Spaß Beiseite,ich werde das alles noch machen.Keine Sorge,mache zum ersten mal solche Sachen. Greetz LeDorian 19:32, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ein Danke von mir für die nette Begrüßung und nochmals Danke für die Korrigierungen ;) Ja ich werde dann wohl alles nochmal durchlesen und mich weiter informieren. MfG, Veloran Veloran 17:47, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das Grüne Tal von Arryn Jop ich werds ändern. Hatte schon weiterleitungen für "das grüne tal" "grüne tal" "tal von arryn", alle möglichen Varianten aber wie immer falsch xD danke dir & schön dass dein inet scheinbar wieder läuft ;-) Lg Cycheart 15:36, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Ja, ich war mir auch nicht sicher. Ich habe mir jetzt aber die E-Books von einigen deutschen Bänden besorgt. Eher wenigen zum Lesen, sondern eher damit ich eben genau solche Sachen im Anhang nachschauen kann. Ich bin einfach zu Haus Arryn gegangen und hab geschaut wie es da steht. Sehr hilfreich. :) : Bitte und dankeschön zurück. Mein Inet hatte mich auch wirklich schon ziemlich frustriert, weil ich wichtige Sachen für die Uni machen musste und es einfach nicht wollte. Gott sei Dank, hat es an meinem Laptop etwas besser funktioniert, aber Wikia ging trotzdem nicht richtig. ^^" : LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 15:41, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Admin Nachdem wir geschrieben haben habe ich die rechte bekommen du bist jetzt admin wenn du fragen zu deinen rechten hast hier :http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Administratore wenn du fragen hast zu größeren änderungen besprechen wir das dann am besten z.b. skin der seite oder so bei fragen die um das wiki also verwaltung und struktur kann dir die seite helfen:http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Deutschland dann frohes schaffen mfg drmobius212 Drmobius212 16:53, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey, vielen lieben Dank. Mit so einer schnellen Aktion hatte ich gar nicht gerechnet. Ich freu mir hier nen Keks. :) Klar, da mach ich ganz sicher nix alleine. Ich fühl mich jetzt immer schon komisch, wenn ich Eingriffe vornehme... so als würde ich anderen in ihrer Arbeit rumpfuschen. ^^" Daran muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen. Auf gute und anhaltende Zusammenarbeit. LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 17:11, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Infos Buch - Serie Hallo! Die Seite sieht echt vielversprechend aus! Muss da echt mal ein Lob aufbringen! Ich hätte da aber eine Frage, ich lese die Bücher und bin schon um einiges weiter als die Serie, versteht sich da von allein... wie haltet ihr das mit den Informationen? Wenn ich sinnvolle Informationen hab, z.B. wann sind Geist und Jon Schnee das erste mal länger von einander trennen müssen, sind das Dinge, die ich editieren darf, oder soll ich sowas unterlassen? Zwecks Spoiler für jene, die auf die Serie warten, oder solls eher eine reine Informationsseite sein? Metalcanine 13:01, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) LG John : Hi, : vielen Dank für das Lob. Wir werden langsam mehr, dann wächst die Seite auch immer weiter. ^^ : Gut, dass du fragst. Also, wir geben generell in erster Linie Informationen zum Inhalt der Serie, nehmen hierbei allerdings keine Rücksicht. Wenn die Folge im Original raus ist, dann stehen hier auch die Infos dazu, deswegen gibt es ja auch eine Spoiler-Warnung auf der Frontseite. : Wenn du Infos zu den Büchern geben willst, dann erstellen wir in der Regel einfach einen Punkt "In den Büchern", siehe Jon Schnee. Überholen die Informationen den Inhalt der Serie, dann setzen wir teilweise noch eine extra Spoilerwarnung. : Hoffe, das hilft dir weiter. : LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 13:10, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Du kannst generell alles editieren. Die Infos müssen lediglich stimmig sein und im Falle eines Falles mit Quellenangaben versehen werden, z.B. Interviews oder fremde Seiten, die sich mit GoT auseinadersetzen etc. Solltest du dir absolut nicht sicher sein, dann frag einfach über das Forum oder die Admins. Nein,ich mag das "Siehe:" ^^. Jack Gleeson/Joffrey Baratheon Ja,entschuldigung. Es ist nur ich habe mit Jack Gleeson einen losen facebook-Kontakt darum weiß ich was er so mag,und dieses Bild kann er nicht leiden,war gut gemeint. ^^ Was hällst du von meinen Joffrey-Artikel mache heute abend mit Staffel 2 weiter. —Dieser unsignierte Kommentar stammt von Romanow122 (talk • ) 23. Juni 2012. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. , um deine Kommentare beobachten zu können und einen Namen im Wiki zu haben. : Ich kann ja mal sehen, ob ich ein anderes Bild von Jack finde, aber du kannst generell nicht immerzu Bilder hochladen ohne anzugeben woher sie stammen. Die meisten Bilder sind urheberrechtlich geschützt und wir können richtig Ärger bekommen. Das ist quasi wie Bild-Plagiat. : Der Joffrey-Artikel sieht echt super aus. Ich repariere noch ein paar Links. Die Schattenwölfe werden z.B. so verlinkt: Nymeria (Schattenwolf), natürlich nur in der URL, im Artikel reicht Nymeria. Und pass auf das bei den Rittern das "Ser" nicht vor der URL steht, wie bei Ser Meryn, der die URL Meryn Trant hat. ;) : LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 18:13, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Schön,das du das Jack Gleeson-Bild geändert hast. Und bist du mit meinen bisherigen Joffrey-Artikel zufrieden? Ich habe den Joffrey Baratheon Artikel fürs erste fertig. Ich habe alles heute nochmal komplet neu geschrieben hoffe dir gefällt die neue Fassung,Korrekturen sind sogar erwünscht. ^^ So,habe Joffreys-Artikel nochmal verbessert du hast einige kleine Fehler reingemacht habe es,aber behoben. Danke für die Korrektur,würde auch gerne deine Meinung wissen war eine ziemlich anstrengende Schreibarbeit! ^^ Romanow122 10:35, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ja,das mit den Kommas ist meine kleine Schwache. ^^ Ich habe in der Vergangenheit geschrieben,aber Tyrion und Bronn sind ja immer noch dabei seine Krone zu retten,die gesamte 1. Staffel ist in der Vergangenheit geschrieben glaube ich. Die 1. Staffel habe ich eigentlich voll ausgebaut,die 2. Staffel ist ja noch nicht zu Ende. Romanow122 10:51, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Orte Heyho. Also Eiseninseln habe ich zu Eiserne Inseln gepackt. hab bestimmt iwas vergessen da ich es grad etwas hektisch in der Mittagspause geändert habe. Werd nach Feierabend nochmal alles in Ruhe durchgehen und mich bei dir melden. Lg, Cycheart 11:45, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 3.000 "Glückliche Punktlandung". Echt eine wahre Bereicherung für die wikia. Sehr beeindruckend Lee :-) Cycheart 21:20, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Naja, ist ja nicht so, dass ich schon 3000 Beiträge geschrieben hätte. xD Aber ich hab mich trotzdem gefreut. Die Auszeichnung ist der totale Zufallstreffer. ^^ Dankeschön trotzdem. : blOOdyLee 21:27, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Unterstützung Ich habe eventuell vor einen neuen Artikel zu erstellen. Es "kann" passieren, dass ich dafür deine Hilfe brauche, was die Übersetzung von Orten, Namen etc. angeht. Ich baue auf deine Unterstützung und melde mich in diesem Fall wieder. HideAndSeek 16:38, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Bemerkenswerte Bearbeitung des Artikel "Bastard" und dem Beitrag "Forum:Glossar der Personennamen und Begriffe" : Erstmal vielen Dank für das Lob, jedoch hatte ich bei der Tabelle Hilfe. ^^" Meine Freundin hat eine bereits vorhandene Excel-Tabelle in meine HTML-Vorgabe geändert, mir immer noch ein Rätsel wie, und ich hab es lediglich eingefügt. : Zu der Namenshilfe wollte ich nur sagen, dass ich die Bücher nicht gelesen habe und den größten Teil meines Wissenschatzes über langwieriges Suchen im Internet zusammengekramt habe. Ich werde dir also versuchen, so gut wie möglich zu helfen, kann aber nichts versprechen. Meine Suchmethoden sind allerdings inzwischen ziemlich effektiv. :D : LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee 17:40, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Lee, kann ich eventuell auch Adminrechte beantragen? HideAndSeek 12:00, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Da müsstest du mal bei Drmobius212 anfragen. Der ist unser Bürokrat und kann diese Rechte vergeben. Ich denke nicht, dass er was dagegen hat, weil du ja regelmäßig mitarbeitest und schon eine Weile hier bist. -- blOOdyLee 12:11, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Folgende Übersetzungen wäre noch hilfreich: * The King on the Iron Throne * The King in Highgarden * The King in the Narrow Sea * The King in the North * The King of the Iron Islands Einige erklären sich von selbst, aber zur Sicherheit. HideAndSeek 14:57, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo BlOOdyLee, ich habe einige Wappen der Häuser überarbeitet,oder hinzugefügt. Alle entsprechen den Wappen der Serie mit Farben und Darstellungen. Nun sollten mal die Wappenbeschreibungen dementsprechend überarbeitet werden. Man kann sich dabei ganz nach meinen Wappen richten. Welche Wappen ich bearbeitet habe kannst du auf meinen Profil nachlesen. LG Romanow122 Romanow122 03:56, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Lee, es gibt wieder Übersetzungen, für die ich deine Hilfe brauche: * The Brotherhood Without Banners * The Queen Across the Sea HideAndSeek 14:57, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke schön. Comic Keine Ahnung ob ihr die Comics zu der TV-Serie auch in euer Wiki einbauen möchtet. Hier der Link zu dem jetzt veröffentlichten ersten Band: Comic Game of Thrones - Band 1 Gruß--Sir Boromir (Diskussion) 08:06, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich werde leider keine Zeit haben an diesem Wiki mitzuarbeiten, da ich mit meinem eigenen Wiki genug zu tun habe. Mir war der erste Band nur aufgefallen. :-) Gruß --Sir Boromir (Diskussion) 12:25, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Pilotepisode Your [http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Game_of_Thrones#comm-3072 '''Wish'] Is My [http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot_(Episode) Command].'' ---- HideAndSeek (Diskussion) 21:15, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ramsay Bolton Zu Ramsay muss ich dir wiedersprechen, denn er wird später von König Tommen legimitiert. Außerdem verstarb Roose Bolton's Sohn schon an einer Darmverstimmung, also ist Ramsay Bolton, ehemals Schnee nun Roose Boltons offizieller Erbe und Sohn. lg Drachenherz 2 Wikia-Kram Hallo :) Wie es scheint bist du hier der Leiter des Wikis? Ich habe nämlich eine Frage. Ist Loras Tyrell in der 3.Staffel in der Königsgarde? Denn das habe ich so bei Kategorien eingetragen. Jedoch ist Hide and Seek strikt dagegen und löscht es immer wieder. Ich habe ihn um eine Aussprache gebittet doch er findet es besser meine Nachricht einfach zu löschen. Sowas finde ich äußerst unfreundlich und ich frage mich ob ein Admin so sein sollte. Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 16:57, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Sophia, ich browse gerade durchs Wiki auf der Suche nach meinen liebsten Büchern und Serien und bin hier bei dir gelandet. Mir gefällt dein Wiki sehr gut. Ich habe alle Bücher auf englisch gelesen und liebe die TV-Serie! Werde mich mal umschauen, vielleicht kann ich ja was zum Game of Thrones Wiki beitragen. Liebe Grüße Isa Bevilaqua (Nachricht) 16:04, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : Hallo Isa, vielen Dank für das große Lob, aber ich bin keineswegs die Gründerin dieses Wiki, lediglich ein fleißiger Admin (naja, momentan glänze ich eher durch bachelorbedingte Abwesenheit). Der Gründer des Wiki ist ein Wikia-Mitarbeiter, soweit ich weiß, der sich aber den größten Teil der Zeit woanders rumtummelt. Ich nehme daher das Lob im Namen aller GoT-Wikia-Helfer an . :) Hilfe ist immer gern gesehen. Schau also ruhig vorbei, wenn du Lust hast. : LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee (Diskussion) 16:58, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Finde mich gut zurecht ,danke. Doch sollten wir noch mehr Häuser mit einbringen damit die Seite wächst. Wäre also froh wenn die Häuser die momentan noch rot sind irgendwann grau werden. Danke schon einmal im vorraus PS: Echt nices Wiki =) Herosethur (Diskussion) 19:26, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Staffel 3 Ich glaube Sky wird besser wissen wann es selber die dritte Staffel rausbringt als Wikipedia. Ich vermute Wikipedia ist in der Hinsicht etwas veraltet, außerdem wird schon auf RTL und RTL II Werbung dafür gemacht das dieSerie am 1. April erscheint. Sky würde sich sehr viele Feinde machen wenn sie Lügen würden. Staffel 3 Ah, achso die englische Orginal Fassung läuft dort am 1. April ok. Gut das wusst ich nicht. Werds sie mir trotzdem anschauen =) . Vielen dank ,BLOOdyLee für deine Nachricht. ich wollte dich fragen,wie du meine erste Seite ,,Haus Schwarzfeuer,, findest. LordDuck (Diskussion) 14:57, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) meine nachricht beginnt ab vielen dank LordDuck (Diskussion) 14:59, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nachrichtenseiten statt Diskussionsseiten Hallo :) Ich wollte dich nur fragen, was du von der Idee hälst, die Diskus abzuschaffen und dafür Nachrichtenseiten zu aktivieren.. Falls du nicht weißt, was das ist: http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Nachrichtenseite:Findusuli Lies dir besser nicht den Inhalt durch ;D Dasselbe kann man mit dem Forum machen, ist aber nicht so wichtig wie bei den Diskussionsseiten finde ich.. Ich fände es vorteilhaft, da viele ihre vier Tilden vergessen und auch falsch kommentieren. Findusuli (Diskussion) 09:59, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) : Bin ich generell dafür, aber ich würde die anderen vorher vorwarnen. :D Ich wollte das sowieso schon immer umstellen. Werd demnächst im Forum ne Nachricht hinterlassen, falls Leute die Infos ihrer Diskussionsseiten abspeichern wollen (so wie ich, weil OMG die ganzen Links xD) und dann schalten wir um. : Danke für die Erinnerung. :D : blOOdyLee (Diskussion) 10:12, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Buch-Spoiler Nochmal für's Protokoll: Keine 'Buchspoiler (was in der Serie noch nicht geschehen ist) in das Wiki schreiben, nicht wahr? Also ich will keinen Ärger bekommen deswegen: Sollte man dann nicht diese ...''wurde noch nicht verfilmt... löschen, selbstverständlich mit dem jeweiligen Spoiler? Oder einfach so lassen, wie es ist? ^^ lg Findusuli (Diskussion) 12:21, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hi, ich war begeistert, eine Seite mit den ins Deutsche geänderten Namen zu finden. So brauche ich mir nun nicht mehr die Mühe machen, die Liste abzuschreiben :-) Eine außerordentliche Fleißarbeit. Danke. '''77.1.24.121 15:40, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Infoboxen Hey BlOOdyLee , Ich habe die Bitte an dich, sofern du denn auch Zeit hast, vielleicht neue Infoboxen für die Dritte Staffel anzufertigen, oder alternativ mir zu sagen, wie das geschehen kann. :) Danke im Voraus, Veloran Veloran (Diskussion) 13:08, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Hi Veloran, : natürlich lege ich gerne wieder die Infoboxen für die dritte Staffel an. :) Das zu erklären, würde einfach zu lange dauern. Ich habe ewig gebraucht, um mir das ganze Wissen anzueignen. xD : Ich wollte aber eigentlich warten, bis die Folgentitel alle auf Deutsch erschienen sind, was vermutlich noch ein bisschen dauert. Das nachträgliche umstellen des ganzen Systems ist nämlich zum K***en. ^^" Was einfach daran liegt, dass man sonst auf allen Seiten nochmal rein muss, um den gesamten Html-Code umzuprogrammieren... manuell... oder die Infoboxen alle wieder zu löschen und neu einzufügen. -.- : Wenn ihr allerdings nicht warten wollt und euch die nachträgliche Umstellung egal ist, dann fang ich auch gerne jetzt schon an. ;) : LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee (Diskussion) 17:58, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Danke für deine Rückmeldung, : Nun, wenn dem so ist, dann ist das natürlich auch in Ordnung, war ja lediglich eine Nachfrage, von daher können wir dann auch warten. ;) : LG, Veloran : Veloran (Diskussion) 21:17, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) : "Geklaute" Bilder Ich entschuldige mich vorweg mal dafür, dass ich dich regelrecht so mit Anträgen zuspame, aber: Wir haben vermehrt Bilder vom englischen Wiki und auch von komplett fremden Seiten (vor allem die Schauspieler). Davon hat natürlich keins eine Lizenz und somit sind wir verletzbar, jedenfalls das Wiki. Ich wollte fragen, ob man dagegen etwas unternehmen soll und man eine "Aufräumaktion" (d.h. alle entnommenen Bilder ohne Lizenz löschen) starten sollte. Klar, einige Artikel wären dann recht karg aber wir wären rechtlich gesehen auf der sicheren Seite und solange keine Texte kopiert wurden wird das Wiki auch noch ewig bestehen. :D Ich hatte schon in anderen Wikis mitgekriegt, dass sie Probleme mit anderen Seiten bekommen haben, da diese bemerkt haben, dass die Bilder gestohlen wurden - ergoogelt liegt wohl näher. Natürlich ist das von den Hochladern vollkommen unbewusst gemacht, aber mit ein einmaliges Hinweisen sollte genügen. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das siehst und würde gerne deine Meinung hören. Aber ohne geklauten Bildern wäre das ganze um einiges sicherer. Ob man das machen soll wollte ich nun von dir wissen. Ob das eine komplette Community-Frage is weiß ich nicht. ^^ lg Findus (Diskussion) 17:51, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Vorgestelltes Wiki Hey Lee, vielleicht kennst du schon unsere neue Community-Kolumne "Vorgestelltes Wiki". Sie ist noch ziemlich neu und von den Entertainment Wikis habe ich bisher nur das How I Met your Mother-Wiki vorgstelllt. Als nächstes würde ich mich gern eurem GoT-Wiki widmen! Hättest du Lust, dazu einen Text aus deiner Sicht als Admin zu schreiben? Du kannst dich an Nicki vom himym Blogpost orientieren, generell will ich dir aber keine Vorgaben machen. Das kann so kurz oder lang werden, wie du willst. Wenn du Lust hast, schreibt mir doch deinen Text an claudia@wikia-inc.com. Ich würde mich sehr freuen! Umstellung der Benutzerdiskussionsseite Durch die Umstellung wird die bisherige Diskussionsseite eines Benutzers nicht gelöscht. Im unteren Rand der Tabseite "Nachrichten" erscheint nun: "Archivierte Diskussionsseite ansehen" Darin sind alle Informationen enthalten und können eingesehen werden. HideAndSeek (Diskussion) 16:43, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Oh, gut zu wissen. Das war früher nicht so, deswegen habe ich auch noch nicht umgestellt. Mir war klar, dass die Einträge nicht gelöscht werden, weil bei einer Rückumstellung, die Diskussionen ja immer noch vorhanden sind, aber dass man sie inzwischen trotzdem einsehen kann, ist mir neu. ^^" : Wollen wir dann demnächst direkt umstellen? Dann passe ich den Blogeintrag entsprechend an. : LG, die Lee -- blOOdyLee (Diskussion) 16:55, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Sehe eigentlich keine Gründe die dagegen sprechen. HideAndSeek (Diskussion) 17:40, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Spoilerpolitik Moin, bin mir durchaus im Klaren, dass hier keine Infos über noch bevorstehende Ereignisse der Serie reingeschrieben werden sollen. Habe mich daher darauf fokussiert, lediglich in der (Serien-)Vergangenheit zurückliegende Ereignisse und Biographien von Personen zu bearbeiten. Serienrelevant dürften jedoch z. B. die Motive der Entführung Lyannas durch Rhaegar aber durchaus sein, war dies doch der Anfang vom Ende der Targaryen-Herrschaft. ;) Habe die Seite von Lyanna aber trotzdem noch einmal überarbeitet, in der Hoffnung, dass jetzt alles OK ist. AerysVengeance (Diskussion) 17:29, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC)